Voodoo
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Stern Christian Joan Ramsey has her secrets, denied passions and fears...and liberate witch from next door wants to know all about it, and such witch as Fiona Gooode is able and WILL go behind the borders to find out... Joan/Fiona
1. Live Voodoo Doll

_A.N.: Well Hello dear dolls ! Here we go with a brand new fic. Fresh energy for summer, fresh fics and fresh chapters with fresh ideas are coming ! Who's excited except me ? :D tell me in reviews how you liked this fic, and be sure, this is not the end. Mainly enjoy, and tell me in reviews also if there is any other fic you wanna see updated ! I'm up to it ! I'll have plenty of time this summer, becuase seems like all the deities connected to not allow me have any summer job, so here we go :333 please enjoy, with love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _One, two, three_

 _Look what you're doing to me with your voodoo..._

 _I'm caught in a trance when you're dancing, baby, the way you do..._

 _Those devilish eyes, girl, they blow my mind,_

 _And you're pouring me a glass of your blood-red wine_

 _There's no use trying to resist your wicked ways_

 _Hey..._

 _Girl, your body's moving like a snake..._

 _-With that voodoo_

 _No matter where I go, I can't escape..._

 _-From your voodoo_

 _Every night you're keeping me awake..._

 _-With that voodoo_

 _I guess I can't refuse anything that you do with your voodoo..._

 _\- Street Corner Symphony - Voodoo_

* * *

Short brunette was looking down at blonde, dressed in black, drinking alcohol in front of her very eyes, when she took a breath and started looking around herself while speaking ,,I don't know if this is a school…or a rehab facility or what it is, but two of your girls invaded my property. One of them was dressed so _scandalously_ -'' brunette swallowed, trying to get the picture of young, blonde, vulgar girl out of her mind ,,-I'm-I'm worried about the long term affect it might have on Luke.''

When brunette finished her speech, blonde only smirked, as she heard the Christian mentioning the name of her son, who was probably the same age as Madison, about who brunette was probably talking.

Blonde narrowed on her chair and grinned, looking straight into Christian's eyes ,,You know I never understood you Bible-thumpers, and your hypocrisy towards sex.''

When blonde mentioned such word, brunette had to swallow again, trying to not let blonde to distract her from the reason why she visited this poor house.

But blonde bravely continued, as she grinned and reached for her glass again ,,I know, _behind closed doors_ , you are the _biggest_ perverts of all.''

,,Your student threw a knife at me-'' brunette wanted to get back to their previous topic.

,,-Oh no, don't digress from the topic dear Joanie,'' blonde suddenly stood up with soft laugher of hers, as she supported her body by hand on the table, other hand on her hip and her eyes pierced brunette almost violently. ,,Don't tell me, you don't have any kink you're keeping in secret…perhaps even from your husband-''

,,-I don't….have anything like that,'' Joan tried to calm down, as her pepper blood boiled within her. ,,My husband died year and half ago, so please don't talk about him or about my marriage. And try to keep your girls away from my property, because next time they appear in my house, I will call police. And I will press charges. Assault with a deadly weapon-because the knife missed my head by three inches. And arson.''

,,Wait-wait-wait, slow down Holly-roller. Arson ?'' Fiona cracked her brow, crossing hands on her chest.

,,Yes. The trashy one lit my curtains on fire. I don't know how she did it, but _she_ _ **did**_ it,'' Joan let out harshly, now almost in rage, looking tall blonde into the face.

,,Alright, I will take care of my girls then, but I shall visit, right ?'' Fiona grinned way more, when Joan went confused.

,,I don't wish anybody from here to "stop by"-''

,,-Oh stop being so square. You don't drink, you probably, definitely don't swear, you're closed, and you're careful about your family-or at least your son….tell me Joan…'' Fiona almost whispered.

Brunette gave her not understanding look ,,Tell you…what ?''

,,I can feel there's something bothering you. And it's not just about my girls showing their sexy bodies in front of your son. No- _this_ -is about you….about your most personal side….sensitive…you've lost something, and it wasn't just husband, but because of that you closed into yourself, and you feel…. _frustrated_ …am I right ?'' Fiona smiled, when she circled brunette like a teasing vulture, until stepping in front of her again and looking in those chocolate brown eyes, waiting for any possible answer as Joan's lips softly parted in near shock.

,,I have no idea, what you're talking about,'' Joan refused to admit anything to herself, let alone to somebody else, especially to this blonde irritating woman.

,,Oh you know too well, what I am talking about Joan. You miss something, I can feel it from you, it's literally radiating from your body, and your mind. Deep there, within your darkest fantasies…tell me Joanie…how long it is since you touched yourself last time ?'' Fiona continued in her cruel questioning and deduction.

,,I see no reason why should I tell you that-'' Joan nearly choked on her sentence, when Fiona sighed triumphantly.

,,-Aaah, so you do touch yourself,'' blonde grinned wickedly at humble Christian in front of her, who was now completely helpless.

,,I haven't said such a thing ! I-I-I….don't talk as such in front of me ever again, don't let your girls invade my house, and stay away from my family. _In Jesus name !_ '' Joan harshly let out, turning on her heel and swiftly leaving the living room, when Fiona just behind her uttered to let brunette hear it on her way out of Academy.

,,Be sure, we're not done yet Joanie,'' and as blonde heard the door clack closed, she grinned for herself.

She slowly sat down in her chair, reaching lazily for the rest of her drink, she slowly sipped, thinking. Well it certainly looks like Madison started to show off her paws. And then there is that neighbor. That sexually engaging brunette, who was so lost after listening to Fiona's words. And Fiona knew too well, what was so frustrating Joan. She wanted to have the brunette the moment she laid eyes on her, but she was unreachable. Humble Christian, probably never even thought of something like having intercourse with other woman, but Fiona can change it.

Though she will never go willingly. How to convince prude Christian. Lady. Careful mother. And sexually pious, frustrated woman ?

But then answer walked right around her on the corridor.

,,Queenie ?'' Fiona watched the black young girl passing by, as girl stopped and looked at her inquiringly.

Fiona's idea bubbled up in her head, until it was crystal clear, then she grinned at Queenie, and waved at her with her finger ,,Come here. Let's have a little chat…''

* * *

Late at night, the very same day, Fiona walked in her best black, lacy negligee into her bed. Covering herself in sheets, she smiled for herself, as her balcony window was exactly the direction, where Christian's bedroom window was. Fiona left her balcony window open, and as she shifted in bed, she completely relaxed her body with her closing eyes. And then she started chanting in latin freely, thinking of the brunette from next door.

Her head spun within seconds, and she felt heat rushing to her cheeks. Her body obediently relaxed, started suddenly shifting by its own accord in bed, as Fiona continued spelling. Only when she lied on her back and literally stiffened for two seconds, her hands landed on her stomach, clasping together, as Fiona let out deep breath.

Fiona smiled, as behind her closed eyes she just invaded probably Joan's dream. It looked like a middle of argument between her and her husband. They were both in rage, and Fiona felt sudden ache in her lower abdomen. The daft Christian was in stress. That wasn't the best atmosphere Fiona wanted. She saw brunette yelling at the man, and man was yelling back, walking across the room back and forth while Joan stood on her shaking knees by bed. The dream was crystal clear, probably it was one of the memories on Joan's husband, and it was so deep, it kept haunting Christian even after her husband's death.

And Fiona felt her knees growing weak, she can't allow to that brunette to ruin her plan like this if she'll feel sick, she'll make Fiona sick as well.

Fortunately, Fiona exactly knew, how to fix it, as a wide grin spread on her features.

* * *

 _,,Do you understand how it hurts me, Denis ?!'' Joan yelled across the bedroom, as her husband all of a sudden stopped pacing in front of her._

 _He looked in her eyes and breathed out his anger ,,It hurts me as much as it hurts you !''_

 _,,Then why did you do that ?'' Joan screamed, tears streaming from her eyes as she faced her husband, her chocolate orbs full of pain. ,,I made all your wishes come true. Anything you ever wanted, anything you ever told me you craved. Kinks. Car. House. Career. Son. I gave you everything. I gave you my life, and my body, then why did you have to search elsewhere ?!''_

 _,,I DON'T KNOW JOAN !'' Denis yelled at the top of his lungs as he approached now scared brunette, who was at the edge of fit._

 _,,I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !'' Joan cried through a scream, her eyes shut violently closed, her fists clutched along her hips, and her stomach ached sharply like if somebody just kicked her in it. But then she gasped from shock all of sudden, as Denis' hands caressed along her arms, and her husband shut her mouth with deep passionate kiss._

 _His hands moved to untangle her fingers from its formed fists, gently bringing them up, when he broke the kiss he smiled at Joan, and she repaid the smile, as if she never was mad at him at all, before he crushed into another kiss, hugging her waist to draw her body close to his own._

 _And as he started kissing her fervently, she couldn't deny a soft moan into his mouth, when he fell on their bed with Joan in his arms, and laid atop her, kissing her avidly, just as she kept kissing fully back._

This was really odd. Joan's nightmare kept repeating every single month from Denis' death, and last half year even almost weekly, but it never slipped into this. Somewhere deep in her subconscious she knew that, but she couldn't do practically anything because she was asleep.

She lied on her right side slowly, swallowing with closed lips, she slowly trailed her hand over her stomach.

Her palm landed on the cotton fabric of her nightgown, and her fingers softly twitched, before she caressed her stomach through the fabric. Glazing her tummy gently, like she felt it in the dream, she unawares bit her lip, stifling the slight moan that bubbled up from her core.

And then her hand trailed upward, as she rolled on her back again, and her fingertips brushing over the swells of her covered breasts, when she reached the upper hem of her nightgown, her fingers started working on the buttons of her cleavage, without Joan perceiving at all.

Two fingers popping button after button very deftly, while Joan soundly slept, emphasizing with her nightmare which turned into dream.

The last button popped open, and then her fingertips touched that hot skin underneath the fabric, Joan let out another low moan, her head fell to one side in her soft pillow. Her fingers parted the fabric, revealing Joan's skin of her well shaped swells of her two beautiful breasts. Her right hand immediately trailed to her left breast, cupping it at first, before gently stroking with her fingers all around. Joan breathed out another mewl, before her hand kneaded her left breast and her eyes blinked open.

,,Whh…w…'' she tried to focus on the darkness inside her room, but when she adjusted on the moonlight coming from her window, she spotted her nightgown opened, and her own hand working her plump breast.

She immediately wanted to stop, but her hands like they didn't want to obey, the right kept kneading, while the left caressed her side and her hip.

Joan tried to shake with her head, but even then her hands wouldn't stop.

 _Dear Lord ! What's wrong with me ?!_

Joan bit her lip at the good feel of her own hands, but then she swiftly scolded herself for touching her body like that. But what was eating her more was, why she couldn't stop. Until it flashed her mind…

 _I'm possessed by demon ! That trashy woman send devil against me, and now I can't control my body ! God what do I do ?!_

 _ **Hi Joanie…**_

Voice whispered in her head.

 _Devil !_

 _ **Not devil you silly…but you're not so far from the truth….remember how you visited me in Academy, how I said, we're not done yet ?**_

 _Fiona ?_

 _ **Good girl !**_

Voice praised brunette, as her body kept succumbing to pleasant caresses of her hands, on her right breast now, and her other side.

 _Why I can't move my han-_

 _ **-Shh, don't interrupt, and take what I'm offering to you…now I can say, you're literally in good hands…**_

 _I don't want it ! Stop !_

 _ **I don't think so…it feels so nice, doesn't it ?**_

Joan gasped softly as her both palms landed on her chest, and squeezed both her breasts at once with such gentleness it was overwhelming sensation.

,,Mhhh,'' Joan let out low breath from excitement, immediately scolding herself in her mind again, but she received only loud chuckle in response.

 _ **Don't try to deny it. You like it, and you want more…you missed to receive pleasure, and it was too long ago, when you or anybody else satisfied you sexually….so don't pretend now, you don't want it, when I**_ **feel** _ **you need it….**_

Joan gasped, her eyes fluttering at the moment her fingers tweaked both her nipples at the same time, tugging them softly up to her delight.

,,I-hh-I don't wa-want it,'' Joan stuttered with half strangled voice, as she couldn't do both at the same time. Speak and pleasure herself. She wasn't able to focus on both.

 _ **Convince me…**_

,,I…I g-gave my bo-ohhh-dy t-hh…to…Jesus Christ, af-h-after my husband d-died,'' Joan groaned, nipping and pinching at her both rosy plump nipples, which already both hardened due the teasing touch. She could feel heat surging between her thighs, and she hated herself for succumbing to such natural functions of her body.

 _ **That's not much convincing…why don't you want to enjoy the pleasure, even without your husband ? And don't say, it's devil's work, because that's bullshit I don't accept as a reason.**_

,,Oh God !'' gasping for air once more, her eyes closed, as her hands reached beneath her nightgown and from below her breasts, her nails brushed down her body, and wave of strong relish washed over Joan.

 _ **So it was Jesus, now it is God. Girl you rock, tell me more….do you like this ?**_

And Joan only breathed harshly in response when her left hand embraced her left breast, and her right hand slid down, her fingers brushing over her smooth groin.

,,N-hhh….'' Brunette shook her head, squeezing her eyes tightly, she didn't want to succumb, but she was tightly glued to bed with her own body, being controlled by somebody else, who didn't seem to stop anyway.

 _ **That's right Joanie…I won't stop until you cum. Until you scream from ecstasy. Until you admit you love it….**_

,,Why do you do this to me at all ?'' brunette softly cried, when her hands reached her hips, and slowly, ever so carefully pushed down her underwear.

 _ **Oh Joanie ! Panties at night ? Really ? Do you feel cold, or you're scared that somebody could rape you in your sleep ? Now you're here all alone…practically…**_

Joan let out low groan as her lips parted, when her thighs spread open and her index finger torturously slowly circled around her clit.

,,W-why-''

 _ **I'm asking here, not you…easy…relax…breathe and feel it….feel yourself. Does it feel good ?**_

Joan bit her lower lip which trembled when the pad of her finger ran along her leaking slit, and up and down and up and down several times, never intruding though.

,,….Good,'' brunette tossed her head to the side, blushing from what she said, and what she was doing to herself.

 _ **I knew it ! Well that's a good girl…so shall we proceed ? Ohhh-you've got such great tits !**_

Suddenly Joan didn't only gasp, but her body made an arch against the mattress, her toes dug into sheets, and her cheeks reddened ten times more when her own middle finger slipped within her heat, immediately feeling the wetness all around.

 _ **And aroused aren't we ? You've got such juicy pussy, Ohh-if I was there I would eat you out. Did Denis used to do that to you ?**_

Joan blushed and panted heavily burying her face as most into pillow as she could to avoid the answer.

 _ **Oh-Joanie ? Cooperate a bit with me…come on…let's play a game, one honest answer, one full orgasm, that sounds good doesn't it ?**_

,,Ohh-God, make her stop ! Please, please stop,'' Joan whimpered and cried into pillow, as she felt the heat overgrowing between her thighs, she was so close to reaching her climax when her fingers tweaked her nipple deliciously again, it was all too much for her, mainly when she didn't want anything like that.

 _ **He's busy now, seems we're here alone…so did Denis used to eat your pussy ?**_

,,No-he never did, he hated to even think of that, now stop-please !'' Joan cried quietly, her eyes shut tightly, like if she could escape Fiona like this somehow. But she couldn't.

Her finger still keeping its cruel pace, brushing her velvet inner walls in the most exquisite ways of pleasure.

 _ **Ahh-good girl ! But you were talking about some kinks, weren't you ? In that dream ? What was it what kept him going ? Tell me your secrets…**_

 _No !_

Joan screamed in her mind in response, but Fiona only chuckled again.

 _ **There's nothing you can lose Joanie, you can only get….and believe me, what you'll get is the best goods you can offer to yourself…after all…it's still just your body…your hands…your fingers that makes you moan.**_

Joan panted hurriedly to take any breath in her lungs at the last moment, as her fingers nipped her nipple, and her other finger rubbed certain spot, which was so sensitive, Joan couldn't take it anymore, she whimpered through a moan half stifled to pillow, tear rolling down her cheek, as she reached orgasm after quite long time. When she thought about that, after terribly long time. And she was able to have one on her own, she stumbled now, why she never tried it before, but then she remembered, she didn't want any distractions on her way to Almighty.

 _ **Oh stop that ! Sex and masturbation are normal healthy things, now you think like real puritan. God allows his children sex, so why to be so pent up ? Relax Joan, you're terribly attractive, and I could bet my ass you would have two hundreds of men, standing in row for you after your husband….most of them even skillful….so why waste your time, youth-until you have it-and energy on Church and believe, waiting for reward, when you can reward yourself right here and right now…**_

Joan listened very carefully, even though through her own harsh breathing, as she thrust within her heat another finger, softly stretching herself, moaning at the fantastic feel. She thought for a moment about what blonde witch from next door said, but then she bit her lip again, as her fingers brushed deeper, hitting other sensitive spot, that nearly knocked her off if she didn't closed her thighs.

Squeezing her hand between her thighs, she thought she can stop it, but her fingers kept moving, and after few moment even her thighs opened again, by Fiona's force.

 _ **You know I always thought, that people who resist pleasure are crazy…but you're not crazy…Joanie you only need to admit it…stop fighting, and give in the feel… So where were we ? What was it, what made Denis the most horny for you ?**_

Joan blushed again, pulling her head from pillow to finally take a proper breath, when her hand squeezed gently her other breast, and caressed it over and over again, not omitting her wonderful nipple as well.

,,If…if I tell y-you…w-will you stop then ?'' Joan panted, asking in whispers, afraid of being loud from the teasing between her thighs, as her walls started contracting, preparing for another orgasm.

 _ **If those answers will be honest…**_

Fiona swore with tempting chuckle of hers, never stopping pleasurably torturing brunette.

,,Hhh…he l-loved…'' Joan moaned in response to her finger as it rubbed the spot perfectly and her hand kneaded her plump breast.

 _ **Yes ?**_

,,He loved…when I did o-hh-oh God…when I did oral to h-him,'' she let out, her voice shuddering as she kept teasing herself to the abyss of sweet pleasure.

 _ **Oh come on…so polite…say it as it is…he loved when you sucked him off…what else ? Did he loved when you were on your hands and knees ? In front of him ? Like an animal ?**_

 _Yes !_

Joan cried in her mind her approval, feeling so close.

 _ **Good girl…did he loved, when he teased you like this ?**_

 _Yes ! Ohh-God yes !_

 _ **Did he loved to watch you squirm underneath him ? To see you so vulnerable…to feel you cumming around his fingers ?**_

 _Ohhh-yes…yes-yes-yes…ohh-YES ! YES !_

Joan moaned loud, trying to catch her breath as another stronger orgasm washed over her, as the heel of her hand touched her clit, she whimpered, hearing blonde laugh.

 _ **That's right…what else ? I know there is something, you and he loved the most….what was it ? Tell me, and I'll let you free…**_

Fiona promised, as Joan's fingers rubbed almost fiercely now at her velvet inner walls, sensitive after two orgasms.

Joan swallowed thickly, she felt her body trembling from too much pleasure.

 _He l-loved….ohhhh-Fiona….._

 _ **Yes, yes tell me…tell me, and your ordeal is over…**_

 _He loved…t-to…see me in pain….God ! G-God ! A-ahhh-almighty !_

 _ **In pain ? He tortured you ?**_

 _Yes !_

 _ **To the ecstasy-**_

 _-Ohhhh-yes !_

 _ **And you liked it !**_

,,Y-yes ! Yes ! Oh-fuck-YES ! Fiona-YES !'' Joan now moaned out of control, as she kneaded her breast again, and the back of her hand rubbed violently against her clit, her fingertips brushed over that sensitive, fantastic spot again, she couldn't keep herself from cumming again with her loud moan of pure pleasure, that streamed from her at one long moment.

 _ **Was it spanking or something rougher ?**_

Fiona kept teasing brunette, to prolong her orgasm, listening to loud symphony of whimpers from her. But unfortunately at that very moment, Joan's son invaded the room.

,,Is everything alright mother ? I thought you're talking to somebody, and I heard loud noises,'' Luke nearly rushed inside the bedroom, when Joan gasped, her eyes flashed open to see her son, froze in shock, as he let out ,,Oh-my goodness ! I'm sorry !''

At that moment Joan trembled all over, and stopped, her entire body shaking from too much pleasure, she only wailed, looking at her son.

,,L-Luke-''

,,-I-I-I didn't know,'' Luke stuttered, looking away swiftly, as Joan eased and relaxed, she didn't even noticed she practically stopped.

,,N-no my b-baby…I-I didn't…I…'' Joan swallowed, narrowing on her elbows, quickly reaching for sheets to hide herself. Thin line of sweat rolling down the contour of her face.

Luke stumbled, shaking with his head ,,That's…that's alright, I am so sorry.'' And before she could blink, or realize what just happened, he was gone and doors were closed.

She fell heavily, with the full force of her body back to soft mattress, trying to steady her breath.

When she recuperated from her orgasm, she looked around the room, and on her hands, which limply lied on her uncovered stomach. She felt wetness spreading beneath her, soaking into mattress. Joan blushed, swallowing down her embarrassment, when she calmed down.

 _Fi-Fiona ?_

She asked within her own mind, waiting for any kind of response, but when none was coming back, she shook heavily with her head.

It all was just her stupid dream, and her body functions. She was already losing her mind !

She felt sweaty, and wet, and filthy all at once. Shaking with her head again, she stood up shakily on her feet, looking at bed, clutching her opened cleavage back closed.

Or was it just in her mind ?

She'd better do, if she'll visit that demon woman next day.

But first she'd better have a shower to wash off all of her shame and filth to be clean again. She certainly can't sleep soundly, without remorse after what just happened.

She quickly slipped in bathroom, and spending half hour under warm water to calm down her thoughts and her body, she thought, how was this all possible to happen in her mind, what more to force her to do it to herself in real !

It certainly wasn't her, and she had to stop this insanity. As fast as possible. Tomorrow she'll visit that house again, but this time with no politeness...

* * *

Fiona chuckled loud, rolling in her bed, and reaching from between her own thighs, she brought her two fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean, humming at her taste, before she reached with wide smile over to her nightstand.

She pulled from her cigarette holder on ciggie, and with her own mind she lit it, inhaling deeply, before blowing the smoke high above her head at her good work. She could even dare to say _great work._ Now the Christian was so perfectly worked up, she knew she will appear. Sooner. Or later…


	2. What Have We Here ?

_A.N.: My lovely, lovely dolls ! Here we go with another chapter, since your response was positive ! Please I have new fics, and I'd love any reviews from you. Don't be afraid to bring up any idea. I'm fully opened to new ideas, and therefore new fics ! I love writing, and I'm baaack ;-) so enjoy the chapter, and enjoy the day, night, morning –just keep living, loving and reading ;-) with love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _She's a moonlight murderer to say the least, she's a killer._

 _(She will kill you for sure if you're near her...)_

 _You want a midnight snack, but she'll give you a feast if you will her._

 _(She will give you a feast if you will her... she will kill you for sure if you're near her...)_

 _Her fingernails scratching all down your back,_

 _she could make a young man have a heart attack..._

 _(Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.)_

 _Now there's no use trying to resist her wicked ways..._

 _Hey..._

 _\- Street Corner Symphony - Voodoo_

* * *

The very next morning Joan confidently walked straight towards the house next door. She sent Luke to go to the grocery store, and buy everything on the list she gave him, which could take enough of time, so she could visit that blonde devil, and come back home, without any suspicion of her son.

He already passed the embarrassing moment from last night, and when Joan came to kitchen this morning for breakfast, he foxily smiled at her, and didn't said a single word of what he saw, but she didn't want to know, what was going on in his head after such poor experience. He was her child, her lovely boy, so pure, and now he'd be thinking, she does _such things_ on her own and in secret ? What if he started thinking of her in a bad sort of way-Absolutely not ! That can't happen!

Door bell of the Academy echoed even outside as Joan faced the still closed door.

Her black dress, with fan and mask patterns all over was kissing below her knees, due the fall breeze, but she didn't care much, because all she could think of was last night. And Fiona.

And just as she thought of blonde, the door opened to reveal the very same person Joan had on mind.

,,Well, well, well…'' Fiona smiled, in her black negligee from last night, only some light black lacy blouse thrown around her shoulders, to cover them, but nothing more. Blonde grinned, as she spread her hands more over the door post to support her head, since she just woke up, and her other hand the same way over the door, showing her body in tiniest gap, while nearly whispering ,,What have we here ?''

,,You know exactly, why am I here,'' Joan uttered with low voice, while looking at that vulgar devil, and understood, why was that young blonde girl dressed so scandalously last day.

,,Well it was me, who said we're not done yet, but I didn't expect you will come on your own,'' Fiona lied, trying to play dumb.

Joan's lips parted, then closed as she repeated what Fiona said, and only then she shook her head ,,Don't try to fool me around. I'm asking you to stop, in good manners.''

,,Stop what ?'' Fiona grinned way more, leaning more into doors, her toe playing with the door post.

,,That…thing, that happened last night,'' Joan let out in whispers, looking desperately at blonde.

,,Thing ?'' Fiona never stopped teasing, her white teeth were making Joan irritated.

,,Thing, which cannot be-shouldn't be discussed on the front porch…'' Joan looked around her shoulder, if she saw anybody on the street, let alone if she saw her own son, who should be somewhere by vegetables by now.

,,Oh, then we should discuss it somewhere else. Come in,'' Fiona looked behind Joan, before she opened the door fully and let her walk inside the Academy, and further, while she nicely closed door with her wide grin.

Joan wanted to turn, and talk with Fiona just by door, only in privacy, and mainly quickly, and vigorously, but Fiona already put her palm on Joan's back and led her further, to the living room, where they met the evening before.

Fiona showed quietly to Joan to sit opposite her, while she sat on the chair on one side of the dark mahogany table. Joan gave her suspicious look, once more looked around, and when she saw nobody, only then she sat down opposite blonde.

Fiona smiled, clasping her hands and gesturing towards Christian ,,Well then, discuss. What thing is it, that it's so important, to bring me from bed ?''

Joan took a breath, while her hands were folded in her lap, clutching nervously her fingers together ,,Firstly…it's already eleven-''

,,-I don't care. Girls are out, my daughter is somewhere dug in her greenhouse, and the servant who brought you here yesterday is also somewhere gone, and I bet you'd be sleeping too after yesterday, if your son didn't interrupt me in the best,'' Fiona let out, because that was the only thing that bugging her. That she didn't managed to get out of Joan, what exactly she was up to with her late hubby.

Blonde leaned irritably to her chair and scoffed softly, when Joan gaped at her.

,,So it was truth. And it was you ! Not me ! You !'' Joan let out in realization, pointing at blonde devil in shock.

,,Yes, me. You're welcome,'' Fiona shook off her slight irritation, and her smile came back to her features, when she spotted shocked and slightly embarrassed Christian in front of her.

,,I-I didn't want it. I didn't ask for it-''

,,-But you liked it, and without me, you'd never admit it,'' Fiona shrugged smilingly.

,,But I didn't admit anything. I don't like such things, and I don't want them. Not from myself, and not from anybody else. Ever since Denis-my…my late husband died…I devoted my body, and my faith in Church, and Jesus, and I'm not going to stray from my path just because of some stupid neighbor !'' Joan let out harshly, her hands both now on each armrest on the chair she was sitting on.

,,Don't forget, with whom you're talking Joan !'' Fiona grinned dangerously, crossing her hands on her chest. ,,That stupid neighbor has her wits,'' she winked, while she swiftly parted her legs, her eyes were piercing Joan's chocolate ones, as she watched the fear in them growing, and listened to soft wail as even Christian's legs parted that very same moment.

,,How-''

,,-Voodoo Joan, that is called voodoo…'' Fiona smirked, looking down at her manicure, continuing without interruption ,,I was reading some very _good books_ last night, and I get an idea, so…I made out of myself a little Voodoo Doll. And your son interrupted our connection. Now I have it back, you see….and since I didn't finished yesterday-''

,,-Oh please don't !'' Joan shook her head, as she felt her hands grew heavy, as they wrenched out of her own control, just like her legs, and the rest of her body.

,,Why ? What will you do to stop me ?'' Fiona smiled, and by slightest help of concilium, she forced Joan's body to stand up, making her even more confused.

,,I beg you to stop,'' Joan slowly walked around the table, looking at Fiona, and then at her own body.

,,Oh dear, I can hear your thoughts, stop yelling them, and listen,'' Fiona nearly growled, when Joan sat on the table in front of her, and blond stood up, to better reach her. She leaned closer to Christian, that their faces were only few inches of each other, and then she breathed ,,I am a witch. That doesn't mean, I worship Satan, I fly on a broomstick, and I do potions. Heh-no-'' she couldn't suppress a soft laugher, before she looked deep within those chocolate orbs ,,-I do a lot of better things. As for example mind control, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, also I can hear your thoughts, and since yesterday I can perform even voodoo. And when you connect those things together, you have a very good cocktail of magic powers, which can be easily used on anyone I can think of right now….and now…I am thinking of you Joanie.''

After thorough thinking at the words Fiona said, Joan swallowed, and looking in witch's eyes, as she asked almost breathlessly ,,Tell me why ? Why me ? Why do you so need me ?''

Fiona grinned, and swept behind her neighbor's ear the tiny trickle of hair, that escaped Joan's bun on the top of her head ,,Because you're terribly attractive, and fucking kinky. Don't think I misunderstood yesterday, and I got a good memory.''

Joan froze, and suddenly remembered all the things she nodded at, when witch asked at the highest peak of her climax.

,,Yes, that's right Joanie, I know now…and I'm gonna use it a little bit, now shall I ?'' blonde smiled, and sat down on chair again, softly shifting it closer to Christian.

,,Fiona I-please. I never-''

,,-You have never been with a woman, right ? You have never been with anybody else, than with Denis, am I right ?'' Fiona looked up, as she forced with her mind to spread Joan's thighs way more, and pin each her feet at each armrest on Fiona's chair.

Joan was able only to nod, as she was scared and excited at the memory of last night, but the fear was overgrowing now, because she never wanted anybody else than her husband. Even after he cheated on her, she still wanted just him…if he didn't leave her. Then she'd rather stay alone with her son, and devoted her body to Jesus.

,,Oh stop persuading yourself, when your body responded differently last night. You liked it, and I felt it. Oh did I felt it…so much…you're so tensed, just as your body, and your desires. Let's unleash them,'' Fiona smirked, while caressing Joan's smooth skin of her legs, her fingers trailing up from Christian's ankles.

,,That would lead to chaos, and-and, all the wrong things,'' Joan protested, although her voice was nothing more but whisper, as her eyes were glued to blonde's head, since she started approaching.

But the caresses were good.

,,Which wrong things Joanie ? Aren't you paranoid from all that Bible-chewing days and night ? Let's forget about it for now, and just feel in the moment. With Denis you surely were forgetting…weren't you ?'' blonde grinned when she rolled up Joan's skirt, and brunette felt how Fiona's breath hit her bare knee.

Joan offered a brief nod, as she was too busy watching blonde, how she rolled her skirt far up, and forced her to lift her bottom, to roll it further around her waist. Since Fiona was standing, she leaned to Joan, her hands on each side of Joan's hips. Fiona leaned closer and whispered to brunette's parted lips _,,Then let's forget, and succumb together.''_

And then Joan closed her eyes, because Fiona kissed softly her lips.

And it didn't felt any wrong. It felt good. So good, that Joan even gave in the kiss, and parted her lips slightly more for blonde's tongue, which begged for its entrance. Fiona kissed brunette deeper, and heard her low moan.

Blonde chuckled, muttering to Joan's lips ,,That's right, see you're a good girl, and if you'd give in, you could enjoy it, _properly_ …''

,,I-I-'' Joan stumbled, with the lack of gentle lips moving against her own plump ones.

,,You're afraid…because you don't know what I can offer…but, I'm sure you will like, what I will show to you, honey,'' Fiona whispered temptingly, and sat back to her chair, caressing Joan's outer thighs.

As her fingers teased down Joan's skin, Fiona's eyes descended on Joan's underwear.

,,Oh, Joanie… _lacy-lace_ …last night cotton panties, and now this … _trashy thing_ ,'' Fiona waved at brunette with her brows temptingly. Tipping with her finger on her lip, she smirked with one glance on black lacy panties ,,These needs to go… _immediately._ ''

She waved with her index finger, and lace moved slowly down Joan's hips, her bottom suddenly lifted, so lace continued across her thighs, and her splayed knees, Joan couldn't even react properly since she was yet delirious from the kiss and blonde's seductive words…

Fiona picked up the lace from her lap, and pinned each brunette's high heel to each armrest on the chair. Bringing the black fabric between her two fingers up to her face, and looking in those chocolate orbs, she smiled, and uttered ,,Look Joanie…this is how the _trashy one_ lit your curtains on fire ?''

And suddenly Joan's eyes widened, as Fiona didn't even looked at the fabric, and lit it on fire, and as the fabric was pliable, it burned within few moments. Joan's lips parted, and closed, as her pulse raised, from fear and excitement. She swallowed thickly, and her lower lip trembled, as she looked at the ash on the floor, and her body ever so slightly twitched, when Fiona kneeled between her knees, while her hands caressed her outer calves, and then outer thighs.

Fiona's lips were running over Joan's inner thighs, coaxing first tiniest moans and sharp breaths. Blonde's black opened blouse start softly falling down from her shoulders, as she moved her hands.

Joan also felt, how the flexible fabric of her dress is slipping down her shoulders, and little down her back, and her chest.

,,Y-you're doing-'' Joan gulped on her words.

,,-Yes, of course it's me, nobody else from this house,'' Fiona smirked, looking up from between brunette's thighs.

,,W-we…s-should stop, until anybody comes and-''

,,-And see _you cum_ ? What about it ? It would be hot. Be caught in here, during the bright day, _inflagranti_ …how'd you say it ? "Caught red handed" –or something,'' Fiona winked devilishly up at her.

,,But that would be really scandalous,'' Joan breathed out with one breath, like she was holding it for too long.

Fiona only chuckled, and nodded her approval ,,Then let's make it worth it…''

And suddenly Joan's dress scooted yet lower her chest, and the fabric literally hugged brunette's breasts and lifted them up. Joan twitched as the clip, which was until now holding her hair in a bun, popped open, and fell on the floor behind her. Her longer brown hair fell freely down on her exposed shoulders, and Joan managed only to gasp softly in response to all of that.

Her chest heaving with shuddering breaths, as she happened to be fully exposed in the middle of the Academy. In some living room. On quite big table. With Fiona between her-

,,-Relax, Joanie,'' blonde breathed against Joan's splayed, fully _exposed_ slit, before she kissed her right there.

,,Oh My God !'' Joan let out very loud, that she surprised even herself with her response.

,,Shhh…you're _scandalously_ loud dear,'' blonde giggled devilishly, before she kissed over brunette's slit once more, hearing half stifled whimper in Joan's lower lip, and another one followed within seconds, as Fiona kissed higher, over Joan's clit.

Joan lolled her head back, and closed her eyes, giving in, but still trying to not be that loud, when another kiss landed on her clit again, but this time Fiona licked over the bud, and started circling the tip of her tongue around it.

,,Oh-o-ohhhh,'' Joan moaned lightly, her eyelids closed very gently, and her lips parted wide in effort to catch breath.

Her chest heaving, and her nipples slowly hardening from the excitement, and from Fiona's fantastic moves with her tongue.

Fiona lifted her head from in between Joan's thighs, and caressed brunette's inner thighs with her fingers.

,,Ouhh,'' Joan wailed, lolling her head forward again, to see what was blonde doing.

,,I feel how much you like it. Even when I'm woman…but…tell me…you wonder how it would be with Denis right ? If _he_ ever did this to you…and how would it feel like,'' Fiona muttered, while kissing over brunette's left inner thigh. ,,Tell me, is that true ?'' Fiona grinned to Joan's groin, before she bite there gently, causing Joan to gasp audibly.

,,Yes,'' Joan bite her plump lower lip with her answer.

,,And do you want me to show you, how it all would feel like ? Just say the word…'' Fiona nuzzled the tip of her nose against Joan's clit, that brunette wailed and her thighs twitched.

Joan hesitated, for a moment, knowing the risk to be spotted by anybody was horrifying, on the other hand, it feels surprisingly wonderful, even with the thought of risk.

,,….yes,'' Joan uttered quietly.

,,Say it again dear, I want to hear you properly, to _believe_ , you really want it,'' Fiona grinned against Joan's inner thigh, looking up, admiring those beautifully formed breasts with adorable rosy buds in her view, before she looked brunette to her chocolate eyes.

Joan swallowed, her lips parting, she now without Fiona's lead lowered her body, supporting herself only on her elbows against the desk, when she looked blonde into her soft brown eyes and said ,,Fiona you know I want it….'' Squeezing her eyes, and biting her lip, she whimpered ,, _please_ …''

,,What a good, good girl,'' Fiona praised brunette, exposed on her back in her full glory to her. ,,You deserve it,'' blonde nodded, her hands stroking over brunette's thighs and up to her bottom and her hips.

Only then she dipped her head back to Joan's pussy, licking from brunette's slit up to her clit, where she sucked.

Joan stifling her moans by biting her lip, tipped her head back again. Her chocolate eyes closed, and she imagined Denis for a brief moment. Then she remembered what he had done. And she just couldn't imagine him doing it after he wanted to leave her. She just couldn't.

Her eyes flashed open, and she heard soothing sound of the witch.

,,Shh-I know, deary…Denis was asshole…then forget about him…and feel _me_ ,'' Fiona muttered with each word to Joan's both groins.

,,Goodness…please…y-yes Fiona,'' Joan begged out of her usual self control, her elbows giving out, she descended completely on her back, the back of her head dully hit the desk, and she let out long, and very desperate breath.

Fiona grinned, she didn't need any more permission from brunette, desperate and thirsty, squirming on her back. Running her tongue up Joan's slit, she started making her way inside with her tongue, hearing symphony of Christian's soft moans.

Flicking her tongue few times over the bud, coaxing Joan's sharp whimpers, before she slipped her tongue within again, this time circling it inside Joan's velvet inner walls.

,,Ah-Almighty…..God….ommm-Fiona….Ohhh-ohhh-Fiona,'' Joan moaned loud enough she could be ashamed of herself, but she wasn't. She didn't cared at all.

The only things she cared of now, were Fiona's fantastic lips, and tongue making her wet and thrilled, and Fiona's fingers which ran over her groins, and slowly under blonde's mouth.

,,Oh God !'' Joan moaned loudly, her head lifting in effort to look at blonde, when two finger teased her slit at first, before intruding her, sliding deep and curling up immediately, meanwhile Fiona's lips stuck to Joan's clit and sucked purposefully.

Joan lowered her head back the moment blonde started moving her two fingers upward, hitting brunette's g-spot so deliciously, it sent shiver Christian's spine.

,,You've got beautiful boobs Joanie…touch them, _squeeze_ them for me,'' blonde groaned against brunette's clit, causing Joan to groan aloud.

Joan swallowed, her fingers twitching, before she slowly moved her hands on her own to her chest. Her fingers touching her hot skin, and her fingers running over her swells. Caressing herself gently Joan slowly smiled, biting her lip. Trying to remember, how she did it last night, she kneaded her both breasts at once, while Fiona picked up her pace, forcing Joan to gasp.

Joan took her nipples between two fingers, and nipped them, just as Fiona nipped at her clit, as her long digits rubbed brunette's g-spot.

Christian whined, and arched, her toes wriggled on armrests, and she felt that sweet peak on her reach.

Fiona flicked her tongue over the sweet pink bud, and again, and once more, her fingers thumping now fast, and Joan couldn't take anymore, of such sweet torture, and climaxed. Her thighs violently shook, her hands squeezed her breasts, and her velvet inner walls clutched at blonde's digits, that she stopped.

Witch felt brunette's heat dripping, she licked away every drop that escaped, all through Joan's harsh breathing interlaced by sharp whimpers. Until Christian silenced, and swallowed harshly down her arousal.

Fiona grinned, kissing brunette's clit last time, hearing loud moan, before longer soft moan followed, when she carefully withdrew her fingers from that velvet heat.

Joan's thighs immediately closed, and trembled. Joan eased down from her peak, and tried to calm down from her flushed form, and from the experience she just had.

Fiona sat contentedly back on the chair, put back up over her shoulders her opened blouse, and reached over table for one cigarette, and as she shifted in chair she lit it and inhaled, looking at another her _great work_.

Christian slowly narrowed on her elbows, and then slowly to sitting position, carefully putting her clothes back on properly.

,,Well, tell me how was it Joanie ? Was it exciting ?'' Fiona smirked, watching brunette perpexedly straightening her clothes, until she was dressed again, and stood on her own feet shakily.

,,It was…'' Joan nodded still flushed, recovering from her orgasm, and from the fact it was better than any other orgasm she had in her life so far. ,,And it was so wrong…I shouldn't have even come in here…I-I should go,'' she shook violently her head, squeezing her eyes closed for a brief moment.

,,Why ? Because you liked it ?'' Fiona smirked loudly again, inhaling, and blowing creamy smoke at confused Joan. ,,No…because you love it doesn't mean you have to leave…I can show you more thing Joanie…'' blonde leaned closer to brunette again, and nearly whispering ,,…just tell me, how pleasurably Denis tortured you, and I could make it ten thousand times better, then when he did.''

Joan's eyes widened, as she clutched her thighs together, she shook her head ,,No. I-…no. I'm going home. And you don't follow me. I won't come here again. Stay away from me please, I beg you for this as a woman. And do not repeat what happened last night…please Fiona…''

And before blonde could blink, Joan collected all her strength and courage to walk away, and to the main door from Academy, walking outside, with no underwear, flushed, and with wild hair, straight to her house.

Fiona only chuckled, looking at her manicure, and inhaling her cigarette again, she smirked for herself after hearing main door close ,,…you don't wish to play with voodoo, alright then…we'll see, who's better in this game.'' And she blew the smoke out to the room, as she put leg over leg.


	3. Behind Closed Doors

_A.N.: My most lovely Dolls…I have a_ _ **serious warning**_ _for you right at the beginning of this chapter. This is my officially first writing of_ _ **BDSM practices**_ _, so for those who are not for this kind of kink,_ _ **you've been warned**_ _anyway, I think I've done my best, and I hope those of you who like this kind of kink, will also like this chapter. Absolutely let me know in reviews, if you will ever want me to write something alike ;-) I'm opened just for you. Aaaand the last thing I wanted to say before you start reading…the reason, why it took me so long to write this chapter was, because I really played with it, and wanted to make it as good as possible, so excuse me for such a delay, but this time it had a real reason. Well now I wish you to have fun, and to enjoy, review and stick with me for more fics of different kind ! Really…this is my first try of such thing, and for longer time there won't be anything alike so….enjoy Dolls :333 your exhausted ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Your halo's tossed out the window,_

 _and your wings thrown on the floor..._

 _You were acting so sweet 'til we were under the sheets, but no more..._

 ** _Girl, your body's moving like a snake..._**

 _-With that voodoo_

 ** _No matter where I go, I can't escape..._**

 _-From your voodoo_

 ** _Every night you're keeping me awake..._**

 _-With that voodoo_

 ** _I guess I can't refuse anything that you do with your voodoo..._**

 _\- Street Corner Symphony - Voodoo_

* * *

,,And are you sure you want it like this, mother ?'' Luke asked with concern, when he tightened the clothed belt of one of Joan's austere dresses around her wrist, pinned to one jamb of many on the headboard of Joan's bed.

,,Yes-I…Luke…what happened yesterday wasn't -it wasn't _me_ …I-I would never...'' she silenced looking in his blue orbs, she had to look away, how much guilty she felt. ,,It just wasn't right…and I don't want to repeat any such situation, and to prevent that, I need to make this _precaution_. And I'm grateful to you for your help,'' Joan breathed out slowly, nodding when he tightened other belt around her second wrist, pinning it firmly to the wooden jamb.

,,Well, if you say so…'' Luke nodded, taking sheets and covering Joan's body with it.

,,Thank you, my baby,'' she smiled up at him, as she slowly rested her head in soft pillows, feeling her hands completely motionless. She looked in his eyes again and smiled weakly as mother can, after such poor experience ,,Thank you for understanding…''

,,Actually I wanted to tell you something…'' Luke suddenly spoke, after his long quiet during all evening-practically all day-long.

,,Yes ?'' Joan didn't moved her head, watching him, listening carefully to what he might say.

,,I was thinking…and I don't think, what you've done last night was any bad. It's understandable,'' he nodded, making her ease slightly, as she smiled touched by his words, but still she felt guilty for making him think, she needed such things.

,,Thank you, my sweet boy,'' she tried to suppress her tears, as she smiled vulnerably.

But that wasn't all.

,,And…I knew, you're not that square as you try to look or behave in public. Because even I am not…'' he admitted with serious expression, that shiver ran down Joan's spine.

,,L-Luke, you don't-''

,,-And I don't think I can be any braver in the future, but I have to tell you...'' he closed his eyes and Joan tensed. She could literally swear, the rest of her body froze deadly, when he started slowly pulling the sheet off her body again.

,,Luke, what-what are you-''

,,-I feel affection towards you, and for a long time I was trying to suppress it, but I could never completely deny it. And I scolded myself for that, and I repented…until last night…until I found out, you are as weak as I am, to be able of such things…and I just couldn't stay quiet about it. I-'' he stumbled silencing, as his cold blue eyes pierced Joan's chocolate ones, now so full of fear.

She was shocked after all what he just said, and her body twitched from fear, when he bobbed down his head, and kissed the middle of her tummy through her nightgown.

,,Luke-stop, immediately,'' she scolded, but her voice was unusually soft, and her eyes uncontrollably fluttered in response when his hands caressed gently her sides, still through her nightgown.

,,I would never do anything, if you didn't want it. But I wanted you to know. And if you would at least think about what I told you…I love you mother, I do,'' he smiled down at her, when he pulled the sheets back over her body. ,,And to see you like this is just…you are very engaging woman-''

,,-Luke that is highly inappropriate !'' Joan let out breathily, swallowing thickly at her son's obvious lust, she woke in him unawares…until he told her now.

,,I know, but I can't help my feelings, and nobody could know about us-'' he tried to make a hint in his note, while his hand petted her cheek.

,,-No !'' she almost yelped, before his finger landed on her lips, silencing her effectively.

,,I know, you would never think I could be capable of such talks, or….just promise you won't get upset at me for this, and…that you will think about it, at least until tomorrow,'' he smiled, leaning down and pressing gentle, sweet kiss on her forehead, that she nearly forgot it was her own son.

He slowly stood up, leaving her shocked and frozen on bed, as he smiled at her last time by doors.

,,I will untie you in the morning…good night mom,'' he smiled sweetly, she almost melted by the emotion he put in his smile, and by the way how his eyes sparkled, before he left and closed doors behind him.

Joan finally breathed in ease, feeling how the tension leaves her body, she closed her eyes with guilt, whispering for herself ,,Dear Lord, please forgive him…and forgive me, for making him think like this…''

She whispered the rest of her usual evening prayer by memory, before she finally set herself to sleep, but she couldn't stop the flow of her thoughts, which Luke caused. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep, and what worse, she couldn't even turn to her side as she was uncomfortably tied to her own bed. She didn't think this through, but at least she would not touch herself…willingly or unwillingly.

* * *

After long minutes of no sleep so far Joan's eyes suddenly popped open into darkness of her bedroom, when she heard her door open, and close again as feature slipped inside the room.

,,Luke ?'' she whispered worriedly, but she received no answer. She swallowed slowly, whispering again, her voice ever so softly trembling ,,I…I thought of what you said, a-and, I don't think it's good, but neither I think it's bad…I mean…after your father died, my… _needs_ lost the purpose…until last night, and I feel…after so long time I feel lonely, and….'' She sighed loud, swallowing again to take courage, when she heard soft chuckle. ,,Fiona ?'' Joan tensed suddenly.

,,Sure it's me, and not your precious son, but keep talking, it sounds interesting after all,'' blonde smirked now all aloud, locking the door with one flick of her fingers, and stepping close to brunette on bed, switching the light on her nightstand on, to show herself in the light as she put her tiny black purse beside the lamp.

Joan gasped, looking up at blonde witch ,,What are you doing here ? I told you-''

,,-You told me to not conjure by voodoo, so I decided to surprise you in other way,'' Fiona smirked, sitting beside Joan on bed, her black coat lining her thin figure.

,,I also told you to not follow me, or see me ever again-''

,,-Honey, that would ruin the rest of my plan, so…here I am,'' blonde shrugged smirking, reaching to brunette and sweeping the little of her soft brown hair off her cheek. ,,You look delightful like this…did you used to like it like this with Denis ?''

,,Oh stop. I beg you to leave,'' brunette whimpered, watching Fiona stood up again, and untie her belt on her coat, letting it fall off her shoulder and pool by her slipper on the floor, revealing the very same negligee in which blonde greeted her this morning.

,,You can't stop me like this so,'' Fiona chuckled again, slowly crawling to brunette on bed, who slightly wriggled, whimpering.

,,I will scream,'' Joan threatened with trembling voice, as blonde slowly tugged sheets off brunette's body, to reveal her austere nightgown, which was covering practically everything.

,,Oh darling…'' Fiona laughed throatily, straddling brunette's wriggling body, and grabbing her sides to steady her, before she leaned down, making Joan gasp and hold her breath when she looked deep in her chocolate orbs. Leaning further down she whispered to her closed lips ,, _We both know, you won't do it…_ ''

And when Joan parted her lips to contradict her, she received soft, but withal so hot kiss from blonde witch, that all her breath she was holding went out, straight to blonde's mouth to her delight.

And even when she didn't want, she willingly succumbed to those soft lips, and delicious tongue which moved against her own, and lightly over her bottom lip, causing Joan to whimper in relish.

,,The only thing you will scream tonight…will be, when I'll make you cum over and over again,'' Fiona giggled, pressing kiss after kiss down Joan's throat, making her forget herself, until witch narrowed and reached for her little purse.

Fiona pulled out a cigarette and lit it just before the butt met her lips. Inhaling deeply, she blew the smoke above Christian, who swallowed and finally looked up again.

,,But before we start, I need to get out of you a few things,'' Fiona licked her lips when she smiled slyly down at the willing brunette, who suddenly shook her head again.

,,I want you t-''

,,-But I won't go until you tell me, so…'' Fiona smirked leaning down, and caressing brunette's soft cheek. ,,Now tell me,'' she almost whispered, her eyes smoldering with desire ,,what kinks are you up to.''

,,None,'' Joan resisted again.

,,Jeez, you'll be a hard nut to crack, c'mon, don't make me throw a house at you, and spit it out, or I will sneak in your mind and rip it out…be sure I'm able to do it,'' blonde winked as she narrowed and inhaled long again.

,,What ? Throw at me a house or invade my mind ?'' Joan said confidently despite the position she was in.

,,Both,'' blonde waved teasingly with her brows, her smile only widening.

,,I have no kinks, please leave me alone,'' Joan begged desperately, shaking with her head, trying to deny the fact, how her body responded to blonde's body pressed against hers.

,,Oh you do, and you're a poor liar…alright, you're giving me no other choice,'' Fiona smirked, inhaling cigarette again, before uttering through blown smoke ,,you need a little _push_.''

Joan's eyes widened with fear, when blonde closed her eyes, and threaded her fingers of her free hand in her blond locks. Suddenly each button on Joan's nightgown popped roughly open, one after the other by its own, until her chest was fully exposed.

,,That's more like it,'' Fiona grinned widely, leaning down, supporting her body against brunette's, who was watching every her move.

But when Fiona moved the burning cigarette dangerously close to her skin, and what more to her slowly erecting nipple, Joan let out harsh breath ,,No.''

,,No ?'' Fiona giggled viciously, stopping just before the cigarette could touch Joan's sensitive skin, tipping ash just between brunette's beautifully shaped swells.

,,Ahh,'' Joan softly moaned at the linger feel of hot ash, until it cooled. She closed her eyes violently and moved her head to side ,,It was all about Denis, and I don't want to think about it anymore-''

,,-Be sure when _I am_ finished with you, you will never think of him again, I promise….just help me out here a little bit…free yourself…'' Fiona smiled, running her fingertips, between which she held the cigarette just above brunette's swell, making her whimper desperately. ,,Nobody can know about it if you don't want… _the doors are closed_ ,'' witch whispered teasingly to brunette's lips, before she kissed her again, coaxing another low moan from her core.

Fiona could literally feel the tension of Christian's mind and body, and it was just making her sick.

Blonde smiled against brunette's cheek, caressing her skin with her lips only, whispering ,, _Don't be shy, and tell me every…smutty…detail…of your desires.''_ And as her lips closed hotly around Joan's earlobe, brunette's eyes set close and moan echoed through the bedroom, when blonde vixen sucked upon her lobe, tugging at it afterwards with her teeth, only intensifying Joan's moan. ,, _I can feel you want it, just tell me_ _ **what**_ _,_ '' Fiona licked the side of Joan's ear, forcing her to whimper deeply in her throat.

,,S…ss-'' it was on the tip of her tongue, just as Fiona's tip of her gorgeous tongue flicked below her earlobe.

,,Yes ?'' vixen breathed to Christian's pulse point, closing her lips around the little of her skin, and sucked hard upon the pulsating vein.

Joan's lips parted, as Fiona's tongue literally fogged her mind, and her conscious. Forgetting herself she let out feebly ,,Spanking….spanking an-and biting….ow-Fiona.''

,,Hmm, what more,'' blonde teased down the side of Joan's neck, flicking her tongue over delicate skin, before sucking hard at another spot on her neck.

,,There…there was a…box,'' Joan let out hardly, swallowing with great effort, her eyes not seeming to open, but behind her closed eyes it was Fiona and not her late husband, making her body melt.

,,Box ? Some smutty box, full of something even smuttier, right ?'' Fiona smirked against brunette's neck, watching her nod harshly with her head. ,,Where is it _now_ ?'' she pressed firmly, continuing in spreading open-mouthed kisses down Joan's chest, aiming straightly to her right erected nipple.

,,I don't know-'' Joan whimpered, biting her lip, when Fiona tortuously flicked her tongue over the rosy bud.

Witch laughed hardly, narrowing up again ,,I told you, you're a _miserable_ liar, Joanie…so now…where is that box you're talking about ?''

Joan swallowed, her eyes meeting blonde's, until her chocolate orbs strayed briefly towards the wardrobe on the right side of bed, and back to blonde.

,,Ahhh-so there,'' Fiona grinned, smoking again and tipping the ash again between brunette's swells. ,,Does your son know ?'' blonde laughed teasingly, while she crawled off bed, and spotting a glass of water on Christian's other nightstand, she fizzled her ciggie into it.

,,For the love of God, no, and he never will…'' Joan shook her head, watching hardly, how blonde opened wide the wardrobe.

,,Well I don't know,'' Fiona uttered, never turning to brunette on bed, while she was searching for the _mystery_ box ,,you were talking different, earlier this evening…when you thought I was him.''

,,That's all because of you ! Since he saw me yesterday he had inappropriate talks this evening, and-''

,,-And ? You're dying to give it a go, holly-roller ?'' Fiona chuckled devilishly for herself, while she bent down and found what she was looking for.

,,Never !'' Joan let out harshly, as blonde turned to her, and kicked wardrobe closed by her heel, bringing to bed a black box with cover on it.

,,That's not what you said before, honey…'' Fiona giggled, sitting back on bed, and putting box between her and paralyzed Christian. ,,And even now, you're lying to yourself…you would willingly let him at you, and we both know that…''

Joan opened her mouth wide, but no words would come out, as Fiona threw the cover behind herself, and grinned at the content of the box.

,,My, my…you've got really wide tastes Joanie…'' blonde bit her own lip, pulling out three clamps.

,,I-I-'' Joan was cut right at the beginning with finger on her lips and cooing sound of blonde's voice, as she crawled back to straddle her.

Fiona smiled down at her while she played with one clamp between her fingers ,,Now…you will tell me, when it hurts…'' and as she leaned down and started tightening the clamp around Joan's right nipple, brunette suddenly whimpered again.

,,Fio-o-oh !'' she squeezed her eyes, feeling that sting after so long time.

,,I assume now it hurts,'' Fiona just smirked viciously again, watching Joan, how her eyes fluttered before opening, at that moment she tightened slightly more, making Joan literally squeal beneath her.

,,God !'' Joan cried softly, biting her lip to prevent any another loud unwanted response.

,,Hmm, I must say this looks really good, Joanie,'' Fiona smiled, bobbing her head down, and slowly, tortuously flicking her tongue over exposed, swollen nipple pressed within the clamp.

,,Ouuhhh,'' Joan moaned lowly, her eyes squeezed again, and her hands gripped tightly each jamb to which she was tied to.

,,Does it feel good too ?'' blonde asked tauntingly, and brunette harshly nodded, not daring of audible response. ,,Alright,'' Fiona smiled for herself, aiming to brunette's left nipple, and agonizingly slowly tightening another clamp around it.

,,Mmmhhh,'' Joan couldn't do anything else but bite violently into her lip, stifling her cry, as the pain spread over her sensitive skin around her nipple.

,,Oh look at you,'' Fiona moaned on her own, when she narrowed, and cupped each swell in her free hands. Kneading them to intensify the pain for her Christian neighbor.

,,Owhh-God-please…'' Joan gasped for breath, her head trashing from side to side due the pleasure, that slight-but ever so sharp-pain was causing.

,,Hmmm…where belongs the last one, will you tell me or I'll find out on my own ?'' Fiona bobbed her head down, biting softly into brunette's left swell, letting her moan through a gasp.

At that moment, Joan's clit throbbed between her thighs almost violently at the thought.

,,We should move forward,'' blonde nodded determinedly, narrowing and slowly crawling backwards, sliding off Joan's limply lying body, as Christian opened her eyes to look at the right moment, since her nightgown started ripping on its own just in her middle, perfectly copying the curve of her body, opening itself and exposing her skin all over for blonde's hungry sight, and touch.

Her chest rapidly heaved with harsh breaths, her pulse raising, and breath caught in her throat when blonde spread her thighs for herself, to move between them.

Devilish witch chuckled for herself ,,Hmm, I think I found the last place for _this_ ,'' as she lifted the last clamp between her fingers.

The pain stinging at each her rosy peak was nothing in compare to the longing of her throbbing clit, but Fiona only reached back into box, and pulled out a small whip, with flat leather end.

,,Let me make it worth it first,'' she winked at brunette, whose eyes widened, as blonde trailed the flat leather down her exposed body.

Copying her flat tummy, and down over each Joan's inner thigh, at which point Christian softly twitched, grappling jambs even tighter at the moment, gasping loud when she received first slap straight on her splayed pussy.

,,Oh-shit,'' she let out desperately, while her chest heaved up and down.

,,Don't tell meee….our square Christian knows swear words...'' blonde teased, before rewarding Joan with another spank on her pussy.

,,Hhhh !'' brunette squirmed on bed, her knees bending up around blonde's body.

,,Let those legs nicely down again,'' Fiona smiled, being pleased when Joan slowly put them down on mattress as she was used to. ,,You were always the submissive one, right ? You were taking orders, hmm ?'' Fiona teased over Joan's clit with the flat of leather, only caressing.

,,Mhmm,'' was all Joan was able to say at that very moment, before she yearned another spank exactly on the same place. ,,Huhhh-fuck…''

,,And you like the pain,'' Fiona nodded in approval of her own words, watching Joan nod again, as her breath was already labored, and her cheeks desperately blushed from embarrassment of such admission.

Her head fell to one side, she breathed to her sleeve, which was still covering her arm, she bite at the fabric.

Fiona smiled, and with the whip she pulled at Joan's cheek, forcing her to face her again, only then she uttered soothingly ,,There's nothing to be ashamed off….everyone has his own desires…let me unleash them for you tonight.''

And at that moment something deep within Christian broke, as Fiona's eyes were piercing her vulnerable soul through her own chocolate orbs.

Joan willingly nodded, succumbing and forcing out ,,Please, Fiona…please-yes…''

Blonde only smiled, and with low chuckle of her own she nodded ,,Gladly, Joanie.''

She put the whip on Christian's tummy, using her manicured, black nails, to dig lightly in Joan's skin, and running them teasingly down her sides, letting Joan groan from pleasure, until blonde met her hips, where she pressed firmer her nails into soft skin.

,,Ohhh-yes,'' Joan moaned all aloud now, not caring of anything else, bravely forgetting herself and succumbing.

,,I think it's time,'' Fiona smiled foxily above squirming brunette, taking the last clamp, and parting Joan's lower lips with her two fingers. Tightening slowly the last clamp around Joan's clit, watching every single response she made, until Joan let out high pitched whimper, and Fiona assumed it was enough.

,,Hmmm….you're pretty fucking wet, Joanie…you dirty girl are full of surprises,'' vixen breathed out, when she ran the tips of her fingers over brunette's slick slit.

,,Ohh-hhh,'' Joan only watched how Fiona bobbed down between her thighs, and as she held her hips on place, vixen ran her tongue tauntingly up Joan's slit, licking away every drop of her arousal. ,,Oh-God, Oh-God, Oh-God, Fiona-aaahh !'' Joan's thighs trembled, from still so new sensation of hot wet mouth moving against her most private zone in accord to her own fastening breaths and moans.

Flicking her eager tongue over the squeezed pleasure button, Fiona closed her lips around it and sucked hard, holding Joan's hips firmly, as brunette moaned out loud again, and her head dived deep in her pillows, with her very first orgasm that night.

,,Mhh-Fiona,'' Joan whimpered with the lingering feel of her peak, while Fiona licked down brunette's slit, to ease her slowly, to let her enjoy it.

,,You've been so neglected honey….I promise I will fix it…over and over again…'' Fiona whispered smilingly when she narrowed up and ran the pad of her index finger over her wet lips.

Joan eased her breathing, her cheeks now glowing red, but no more from embarrassment, but from harsh breathing, vixen's mouth caused to her.

Fiona shifted on bed, and taking off her slippers, throwing them away, to feel more comfortable on bed, before shifting back between Joan's already trembling thighs, as brunette's toes wriggled between sheets, rolled by her ankles.

Blonde bobbed down her head again, and started kissing up Joan's body, making her perfectly ease, and sigh with pleasure at vixen's soft actions. Joan whimpered lightly when Fiona licked slowly over each her swollen nipple, before continuing further up the side of brunette's slender neck, and over her jawline, leaving only wet smacks after her greedy kisses.

And as her lips met Joan's, brunette let out long lasting moan straight to Fiona's mouth, with grand relish of such pleasure, bravely kissing back now, with no more shame or resistance.

,,That's right, Joanie,'' Fiona smiled at her after she broke the kiss, and as she reached into box again, she slowly narrowed, looking at teeny tiny vibrator between her fingers. ,,Hmm, this looks really good,'' Fiona nodded expertly, playfully switching it on and off in her hand, just to see if it works or not, before she nodded, and smiled wide at brunette beneath her.

Her hand caressed down Joan's body, before taking the whip in one her hand, and smiling down at Christian. Her nails softly brushed brunette's soft skin again.

,,Spread your legs wider, Joanie,'' Fiona bit her lower lip, nodding when Joan willingly obeyed. ,,Good girl,'' vixen praised, bringing her hand with little vibrator down between Joan's thighs, and switching it on, brunette suddenly wailed aloud, and squeezed her thighs form the intense, sharp contact of buzzing and her swollen clit, squeezed in clamp. ,,I said, spread your legs…'' Fiona looked down at brunette teasingly, making her only whimper more, as she still held the vibrator on its place. But when Joan wouldn't spread her thighs, she took the whip and slapped at each Joan's swell, making her gasp sharply for breath.

Only then Joan parted her legs wide again, when Fiona slid the buzzing toy slightly lower, and started circling brunette's slit with it.

,,That's a good girl…I can see…bossy on the outside, in public, maybe even in Church…but here you just need to listen,'' Fiona smiled down at delirious brunette who was losing herself in growing pleasure between her thighs.

,,Yes…yes-Fiona, oh please…'' Joan let out breathily, spreading her thighs even more, feeling another climax making its way through her core, as Fiona teased her with the toy.

,,I like you like this….do you like it too ?'' Fiona smiled, leaning down and kissing several times over Joan's left nipple, letting her sigh and groan in delight, her eyes fluttering, searching for the ceiling of her canopy bed.

,,Yes Fio-oh-na…I do…I do li-like it….hhh-so much,'' Joan breathed, to blonde's ear, when Fiona kissed over her pulse point and ran the vibrator over brunette's clit again, making her squeal to her own ear, but her thighs did not closed anymore. _,,Ohhhwwwwfff-uuuck_ _!''_ Joan squealed desperately, her eyes squeezed and her hands gripped violently wooden jambs to which she was tied, as another orgasm fought its way through her system, making her nearly black out this time as it was strong and so intense.

,,That's right, oww-you sound _so good_ …you _taste_ so good…what was your husband's problem ?'' Fiona muttered to Joan's neck, while she switched off the vibrator, and put it aside for a while, to let Joan catch a breath. ,,Don't answer…forget him,'' blonde quickly added, before disallowing brunette to take any breath in her lungs at the moment as she kissed her deeply and passionately, receiving the same amount of pleasure in returned kiss.

Joan whimpered to the kiss, even when she lacked breath, and as those soft lips left her mouth she let out low moan in protest, which Fiona ignored so far.

,,Tell me, do you want to proceed, or shall I stop already ?'' witch chuckled dirtily, her hands caressing brunette's body in sweet way in despite what else she had been doing to her before few moments.

 _,,No, don't stop…please-Fiona, please,''_ Joan begged, nodding, her legs scooting to blonde's slim waist and gently squeezing her hips in affection, before letting them down on mattress heavily again.

,,Alright…let's see, what else you have to play with,'' Fiona smiled, gently petting brunette's tummy, covered in thin layer of sweat, while she reached into box, where was the last item. ,,Uuuh-what is _this_ ?'' Fiona smiled at some handle, on which there was a cable to probably plug it into socket, and some nicely shaped piece of glass, which was thin, long and at the end curled into mushroom-shape.

Joan licked her lips as her breathing eased once again, she bit her lip and only then slowly uttered ,,That's…that's a neon e-hh-electrode…''

Fiona widened her eyes ,,You mean it ?! Giiirl, this makes me only want to make you cum with it….to make you cum _so hard_ , honey…where's-''

,,-Behind the nightstand,'' Joan breathed, swallowing thickly, nodding and watching Fiona reach over the nightstand to pull it aside, and find a socket.

She very quickly connected the handle with power source, and put the glass with handle together. Playing with some button on the bottom of the handle, the glass suddenly glowed with neon light, and light crackling was audible from its hollow core.

Fiona amazed lightly touched with her index finer the flat surface of the mushroom top of it, and softly yelped feeling very very light sting.

,,This is really something, Joanie..'' blonde vixen nodded expertly again.

Brunette only nodded, watching how blonde reached between her thighs again, slowly and very carefully undoing the clamp off her clit, very unlike her late husband who would have tear it off her clit violently.

Fiona was far better in everything, in compare to what Joan was experiencing with her bastard of a husband. And she terribly loved this new kind of pain and care so much, she even wanted to repay blonde so much pleasure and care.

,,You will have the chance, Joanie,'' blonde smiled as she once again read her thoughts, winking down at her.

,,I wish I knew how you're doing that,'' brunette finally smiled in awe, as she nodded admitting for herself.

,,I can tell you about all the things I can do, but now I have some work,'' Fiona chuckled, making brunette smile smuttily, and bit her lower lip, when blonde vixen ran her fingers over her soaking wet slit.

Fiona stroked lightly with her fingers up and down Joan's slit, making her only sigh until she slowly started penetrating brunette's soft, velvet heat with the very tips of her two fingers, coaxing long, gracious moan out of Joan.

 _,,Goodness-gracious-me,''_ Joan let out with one breath as Fiona slid her long thin digits within Joan's heat as deep as she could. Christian's eyes lightly fluttered, her hands completely loosened its grip on jambs, they only hung along the wood, still tied against it.

,,That is good…'' Fiona nodded her approval, and as she slowly started moving her fingers, Joan panted for breath, nodding slowly, deliriously with lightly closed eyes.

 _,,Delicious…''_

Fiona couldn't deny her own chuckle at brunette's melting, willing body, which surrendered to her touch fully now, letting her do whatever she was up to.

Unless…

,,Oh !'' Joan gasped, when she felt that light sting of electrode against her belly button.

,,Oh-ho,'' Fiona laughed tauntingly down at brunette, who bit her lip in effort to not cry too loud, as that throbbing feel of electricity pulsated through her skin. ,,What a view…'' blonde grinned, still moving slowly her fingers, now pressing her thumb at Christian's clit, to add the pleasure, to make it grow successfully, judging by Joan's increasing whimpers, and by her heaving chest, which raised and eased with each intake of breath and another following exhale.

As blonde vixen circled the electrode around Joan's belly button, brunette's breath grew erratic, and shuddered each time when the electrode left her skin for a brief moment. Fiona trailed it across brunette's torso, feeling Joan's velvet inner walls clenching and easing with upcoming climax.

,,Ah !'' Joan let out loud gasp interlaced with strong groan, when the top of electrode touched her left nipple in a clamp, before Fiona touched brunette's right nipple too, to not leave it behind. Each brief, teasing connection of electrode with one of her nipples caused Joan's body to tremble uncontrollably, and forced loud moan out of her while her hands only twitched to grab the jambs again.

She perfectly felt, how blonde's fingers fastened its pace, and how her thumb gently brushed over her swollen, throbbing clitoris, making her arousal drip on mattress. Joan somehow couldn't remember if she was ever aroused so much, that she would be wet enough to drip.

But Fiona's fingers made her forget, and the electrode moving down her torso again, made her focus on it, as it aimed far southern.

,, _Oh-fuck ! Fuck-fuck-fuuuck_ ,'' Joan squealed and whimpered all through blonde's teasing, as witch pressed the top of electrode to her sensitive clit, but never stopped moving her fingers fast, stroking Joan's velvet inner heat, and curling her fingertips to find her g-spot, successfully grinning when Joan wailed as Fiona found it and rubbed it effectively.

,, _Yes, Joanie, that's it….that's perfect…do let go for me_ ,'' Fiona teasingly whispered, and caressed Joan's clit with the neon electrode, while thumping her fingers even faster, feeling brunette's thighs tremble around her, and squeeze her hips, just as she felt her velvet heat embrace her fingers with Joan's shuddering, violent orgasm, when the room pierced loud scream of Joan's relish, she yet never felt before.

That blissful peak was so hot, and so intense she managed to gasp only, before she grew deaf, and felt her body numb for several following seconds. Her eyes watched how blonde vixen drew her fingers slowly out, and switched the electrode off, putting it aside, and licking her middle finger from brunette's pleasure juices which were captured all over it.

As Joan swallowed thickly and breathed in ease, she could hear Fiona praising, and she felt her hand caressing lovely her flat tummy, while she put the toys back into box. When bonde leaned down to her and brushed her index finger over Joan's plump lips, brunette eagerly licked over the finger, and softly sucked her juices away, moaning at her own taste. Fiona with content smile praised again, and kissed lightly Christian on her lips to her delight, before reaching her nipples, and gently, carefully putting away even her nipple clamps, placing them back on its place.

Joan moaned lowly, feeling delirious to respond anyhow, when Fiona bobbed her head down and kissed over each her plump swell, all over, until her lips found her swollen nipple, briefly sucking upon it, yet outdrawing the lingering orgasm Joan yet felt throbbing within her core. And sucking on her other nipple, Fiona hummed her approval of Joan's groan, before she narrowed, and took the box, putting it down, and placing nightstand back on its place to cover the socket.

,,Well, well, well, that was really great wasn't it ?'' Fiona hummed for herself, when she reached Joan's hands and slowly untied them both, making her ease completely.

,,Yes, it was…breathtaking,'' Joan let out amazed, as Fiona laid herself beside her, still smiling.

,,Well, I will let you rest until tomorrow, so you can fully repay the favor,'' Fiona smirked, laughing softly at brunette's flushed form, she stroked gently her reddened cheek, when Joan turned to her fully with her body, and slowly hugged her, and to Fiona's surprise, brunette suddenly kissed her deeply, her hand circling blonde's waist.

,,Thank you…thank you,'' was all brunette was able to mutter to vixen's mouth, before she looked in her eyes again, and smiled deliriously.

,,I think, you won't resist anymore,'' Fiona smirked again, nuzzling softly her body to brunette and Christian willingly embraced the witch, nodding.

After few seconds, when Joan's breathing get to normal, she blinked at blonde, and softly asked ,,Will you stay until morning ?''

,,Well somebody need to tie you back, so your son would untie you again without any suspicion,'' Fiona chuckled with closed eyes, listening to awaited reaction.

,,Hhhh-my Luke !'' Joan gasped, but she wasn't able to move a single muscle away from blonde. ,,He must have heard !''

,,No he didn't…I set him asleep, before I dropped by you,'' Fiona winked at Joan foxily, spotting that fear in brunette's chocolate orbs.

,,What have you done to my son ?'' Joan asked carefully, being immediately soothed by blonde's gentle hand on her back, caressing her through the rest of what's left of her nightgown.

,,Don't be afraid…I just kissed him goodnight, he didn't even noticed I was there, neither I was here, neither he heard you having ecstasies…and be sure I wouldn't hurt him…you still need to talk to him, right ?'' Fiona giggled, when Joan finally relaxed from her tension, and biting her lip she softly nodded.

,,But only tomorrow…'' brunette breathed sleepily, as her eyes were fluttering, threatening to close.

,,Of course, now you deserve to rest, and sleep,'' Fiona smiled, but before she could kiss Joan's forehead and make her sleep soundly, Joan leaned forward and kissed blonde softly. Fioan kissed her back, smiling into the kiss.

And as Joan broke their slight connection and rested her sweat-covered forehead against Fiona's, she muttered sleepily with closing eyes ,,Thank you Fiona.''

And at the sound of Fiona's cooing approval, Joan drifted off into dreamful, peaceful sleep on her own, hugging blonde's waist and feeling Fiona hugging her protectively close to her own body.


End file.
